One Last Time
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: It was my choice. No one else’s… not that they’d care." Bella never wants to grow old. So she won't. She commits suicide. Unsuccessfully, thanks to a certain family. Rated M for dark thoughts, descriptions, and mature content NO LEMONS
1. Choose Your Fate

**Choose Your Fate by Story of the Year

* * *

**

It was my choice. No one else's… not that they'd care.

My plan. My plan has always been to live a rich and fulfilling life and

die young.

I never specified the age before. I never thought I would die this young.

Parent's gone.

Not dead.

But gone, I left them. I'm not saying they weren't good parents.

They were. I just grew up, wanting to be free… kinda

Parents,

mine told me to do the best that I can;

I did, I graduated high school at the age of 16

the year I learned true freedom,

the year I learned to drive.

I learned to drive on a car my dad bought off the Black's, down on the rez.

it was the loudest vehicle in Forks,

but I was okay with it.

Dad taught me to drive at 15,

though he is…was, is the Chief Police officer here.

I saved up $5,037.21 from the various little odd jobs

and babysitting since I was 7

My parents raised me right, just differently than other parents

they encouraged individuality.

I love them, it saddened me that I knew what they didn't

I'd never see them again, and they'd never see me.

I left Forks, at 16, for a summer road trip.

Parents said okay, since I was done with school, till college

so they thought

I never told anyone my plan

I went to big cities, got various jobs,

lost them,

quit.

My favorite one was the one I took right before I came back.

This little bookstore,

in Ely, Minnesota

it was nice, peaceful.

it's what helped me with my decision

gave me a lot of thinking time

longest I stayed in one place

there in Ely.

I made my decision

to come back here,

to come home.

one

last

time.

My parents don't know I'm back.

I stayed in contact

with them for a while,

but then I broke it off

gently.

I think they came to terms with never speaking to me again.

A lot can happen in 2 years.

I stand outside of a

white, huge, old. deserted Victorian style house.

In the middle of nowhere…

in Forks.

Perfect.

I opened the window, which wasn't locked.

There was furniture

covered by sheets

hidden under a disturbing amount of dust.

no one will ever come back here.

The house was old,

the stairs creaked.

This must have been the nicest house

in the state in its day.

The bathroom.

gonna use it.

If anyone does find me

they don't want to find me

in my own feces.

That's what can happen

all the muscles in your body relax.

and you excrete everything that had been in your body.

yea… no one needs to see that.

It's a nice bathroom.

Done with that…

I have gotten a hold of some

of the ingredients in what they use for lethal injections.

It took a while, but I got them.

I lay on the bed now, find a good looking vein

Put the needle in

inject

wait for it to take over

I play my favorite song in my head

Clair de Lune

Debussy

It's been 3 minutes.

I feel drowsy

sleepy

I think I might close my eyes,

one last time

so at peace with this decision

and the world goes

**black.**


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Chapter 1: With A Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! Why do we have to go back there! Anyways, there are more grizzlies here. In Alaska!" Emmett complained. Again.

"Emmett, we've been here for more than eight years. People will begin to suspect." Esme explained. Again.

"But the Denali's stay here!"

"I know, but they ha-"

"They're moving again in two years." Alice interjected, after looking into their future.

"Fine. Nothing good is going to come of this move." Emmett complained, while Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett isn't the biggest fan of change, he has trouble with it, but we don't exactly know why. He is normally carefree, and he is okay with small change. Like when we don't have to move. Though Emmett is a big guy, and has a tough exterior (to people who don't know him), he's just a big caring guy. And when something comes into his life that plays a major part of it, or he deems important, he'll get attached to it. And if we were to move away, like we are soon , he has trouble accepting it. Carlisle suspects that it has to do with his human life.

We were all traveling in separate cars, but thanks to our vampirism, we could all here each other as if we were right next to each other.

_Edward, how is Jasper doing?_ Alice asked me in her mind.

_**I don't think this town will be too bad. I mean if one of us has a slip, then we have to move. Well, no we don't that might look even more suspicious. I think everyone has enough strength to hold out from the humans… I hope**_ Jasper thought. I felt terrible looking into his mind without him knowing, but it is Alice. I'm not goiong to lie; I'm scared of her, but she and I are both concerned for Jasper, it's only been thirty years since his last slip, and he still could. Any one of us could. But with Jasper's previous life style, not that it had been his fault, but the lifestyle affected his tolerance for human blood, sometime clouded his judgment. As a civil war soldier, he knew strategy, and when he gave into the bloodlust, he had very elaborate plans to quench his thirst, but Alice or myself would bring him out of his stupor.

When this happens, we regress a bit with him. Not terribly, but when Alice catches him, I guess you could say, he feels unworthy, he wasn't looking at the big picture here. He was looking at the small part, that he was failing Carlisle (well that's how he felt), and Alice. But really he _was_ making progress, but it doesn't just happen overnight, it's been many years, and he has made progress. But he doesn't realize that it isn't his fault. When it's me, bringing Jasper back into reality, he takes it a little better. He knows that I too have a bloodlust; not as profound as his, but it's there.

_Edward. How. Is. Jasper. Doing?_ Alice repeated in her mind, bringing me back to reality. I just nodded in her direction, signaling that he was okay. Sometimes looking into Jasper's mind made me thirsty, especially when he relived the memories of killing, and drinking during the war. He hadn't been then, but I knew he was thirsty, as was I.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to hunt. Anyone want in?" I said, hoping Jasper would come.

"Um, sure, I haven't hunted in a while." Jasper said. He was doing this crazy stupid experiment too. He was seeing how much tolerance he had, so he would go for weeks at a time without hunting. It was quite stupid if you ask me. I think it was another war thing. He was a damn good soldier, and was better than most out there, and here with the least control over his bloodlust he felt weak, and didn't like it. That was what I thought.

"Anyone else want to come?"  
"No, it's alright. You guys can go." Carlisle said, looking at everyone, in turn, as they nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow." I said. Jasper and Alice had a private moment, saying goodbye. They were such a perfect couple. Sometimes you felt like you couldn't even look at them, because you were invading on some private moment.

"Be safe guys. Nail a grizzly for me!" An overzealous Emmett stated.

"Will do." I said. "Come on Jasper, you can continue that when we get back."

"All right darlin', I'll be back tomorrow, I love you." He said, giving Alice one final kiss.

"Love you too, I know you'll be back, I see it." Alice said, kissing Jasper again. Alice was a psychic. So she saw what is going to happen in someone's future, based on decisions. Almost. It's more complicated, but when you get down to it, Alice can see the future.

"Alice, the sooner you let him go, the sooner you'll see him again." I said to Alice. "I'm heading out now. Jasper, see you in a minute?"  
"Yep."

"Be safe!" I heard Esme yell to me as I jumped out of the car window, and she hopped into the driver seat of my baby. My Volvo.

"Keep her safe too." I called back to Esme, knowing she would.

"This car obsession is unhealthy Edward…" Esme said as Jasper jumped out of the other car "You be safe too, Jasper sweetie."

"Alright Ma." Jasper said to Esme. Jasper felt more comfortable calling Esme Ma, then Esme. At first it was because he knew Esme liked it a lot better, but then he grew to like it; it became natural. Jasper is an empath. He knows what emotions you're feeling, and he can control them as well.

"Ready to kick some grizzly ass?" I asked Jasper, who had caught up to me, as I was running slowly.

"Bring it." Jasper said grinning.  
We both caught scent of prey, looked each other, and knew that this was a contest.

"I'm going to get this, and there is nothing you can do about it." Jasper said, but by then, I had already gotten a head start.  
"Cheater!" He called after me.

"It's your own damn fault, for gloating." I said, sensing that Jasper had started chasing me and the prey. Though we both knew at this point it was a lost cause.

* * *

**~~~~~~***All rights to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer***~~~~~~**


	3. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Chapter 2: Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran**

* * *

The white-tailed deer was leading us closer to the Olympic Peninsula. Closer to where we were going to be residing for at least four years. I took down the deer and started to drink, when another scent much sweeter, more pungent was blown my way. I immediately dropped the deer and took off. Leaving Jasper to have the deer, though he'd probably smell it as well. The smell was more powerful than I could ever have imagined.

* * *

Esme was driving Edward's _precious_ Volvo, Rose was Driving her BMW, Emmett his Jeep, Carlisle his Mercedes, and I was driving my Porsche, leading everyone to our new/old house. I felt the firmilliar sensation going through my body and immediately pulled over. I heard everyone else pull over after me. They knew what was going on, seeing as I've lived with all of them for so long.

The vision showed of Jasper and Edward; they were racing towards our new house. They had bloodlust in their eyes. Suddenly they were in the house and they were about to pounce on a girl in Carlisle and Esme's room. I pulled out of the vision

"Shit.'" I said.

"What?" Carlisle said as Esme said "Language!"

"Edward and Jasper caught wind of a weak human or something near our house." I said flooring my Porsche. "They're going to attack her, and then if we don't stop them, it's not going to be good."  
Everyone except Carlisle followed me. Carlisle hopped out of the car, and ran past all of us, trying to prevent what was going to happen. I could sense the future changing again, but continued on, knowing I wouldn't crash. Now it wasn't a matter of if the human would be killed but if she was going to be transformed.

* * *

~~~~~~***All rights to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer***~~~~~~

* * *

Sorry it was so short!


End file.
